


危险关系

by BigFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather
Summary: 小飙一车。给我们好十七。海暗海PWP，真·神交。不好吃。在改了。





	危险关系

他的身体比起另一个要纤长。海马可以肯定，也更具力量感。他喜欢把校服披在肩上，很张扬的穿法，披风一样，在他抬手抽牌的时候露出弧度漂亮的手臂和肩线。他的腰腹并不算瘦削，只是骨架小，又尚未褪去少年的青葱，仿佛只用两手就能完全禁锢。海马多抚几次就要爱不释手了，薄薄一层布料下有温热的血肉。游戏发出一声叹息。他揪着海马的衣领逼迫他和他对视。  
性并不罪恶，和对手睡了才是。用游戏的话来说，他们正在他的一间心灵房间里，在一张柔软过分的沙发上，这里常年无人造访，借着幽闭肌肤相亲。他再三强调不想使用他搭档的身体，精神上爽到也是爽，肉欲不过是感官交叠，所以这样也算上床。海马不知道该不该相信他，他已经听够了超自然的废话，什么两个游戏，什么法老王，难不成他即将跟灵魂做爱。但感觉是真的，他的衣领几乎勒进后颈皮肉，身旁的沙发受重陷下去一点，他甚至能闻到他身上的味道。他看着他宿命中的对手，那人手上的力度没有丝毫减弱，怎么会有人把决斗场上的运筹帷幄带到床上，嘴角上挑的方式也是他最讨厌的一种。是真的令人厌恶，厌恶到让人想把他从神坛上扯下来，让他经历败者的六道轮回，亲眼见见修罗涅槃和人间疾苦。地狱红莲从海马的脑子里烧出来，每一次，每一次输给他都要体验的星火燎原。多强烈的情感，让他自己也无法去定义。如果是恨这人到骨子里，为什么还要不顾一切地渴求，种种电光火石的瞬间，浩瀚星河天崩地裂。  
追究从谁先开始的没有意义，他们像较量一样互相探索彼此的身体。要做就快做。这一个游戏狠狠地说。率先吻了上来。海马条件反射地撇开头，始终不喜欢处于被动，但躲得不够彻底，游戏的唇落在他的嘴角，舌头蜻蜓点水地划过一小块皮肤，温存之后是凉意，是撩拨也是挑衅。然后游戏放开他，整个人稍微退一退，这种事上他竟然都能露出胜利的表情。海马气不打一处来，伸手扣住游戏的后脑勺去含他的下唇。他们的舌头短兵相接。较量还没结束，唾液从他们的嘴角淌下来。  
感觉是有的，哪怕亲一亲都能让他下腹收紧。上床不就是要依本能行事。海马把手伸往游戏胯下，那边怎么会善罢甘休，体格差让他轻轻松松骑到海马身上。他们比赛着去解对方的皮带。海马从没想过自己有一天会拉下这个宿敌的裤子。不只是拉，还要亵玩，揉搓着那个已经勃起的东西。跟别人的经验是没有，全按照自己喜欢的频率来，快一点慢一点心里只有自己的数。游戏终于不再高高在上，他把头埋在海马的颈窝。海马听到他从鼻子里发出小小的哼声，在他胸前喘息得有点过分动情。  
他是不擅长给人服务的类型，没弄几下就不想再继续，被游戏狠狠地瞪着，也不难为情。都做到了这一步难为情还有什么用。他其实也想让游戏摸摸自己。解裤头比赛是他赢了，对手竟然就这么半途而废。性爱和决斗一样，终究是两个人的事，主导角色哪那么好当。这边游戏给他摸得其实不算舒坦，节奏不受自己控制，还停在快感堆砌的半空，凶狠一点、咬牙切齿一点，也无可厚非。他的嗓子哑哑的：“继续啊。”  
海马盯着他，眼神古怪，“行。”继续就继续，这次换成嘴。带了点报复的心理。他还从来没给别人口过。嘴巴上的贞操给了他，连同战败的第一次，发行即穷尽，一同让他保管。他把游戏放在沙发上，然后俯下身。  
“海马你……”游戏显然被他的举动惊到了。都说KC会社社长足够自大足够目空一切，男人女人都不如决斗让他动目，竟然也能屈尊纡贵帮他口交，还交得这么情色。是从哪里学来的。他先隔着衣物舔舐，再咬一点点进去，唾液浸湿布料，也是在撩拨在挑衅，挑衅到游戏主动把内裤除了，才算是功德圆满。起初都不懂分寸，没舔几下就忙着往嘴里送，一瞬间收紧的湿和热。但他位置没卡好，一口牙咄咄逼人的，游戏呼吸都绷紧了，生怕这人其实在伺机斩草除根，连忙说行了，你起来。海马何止不听，他把整根都含进去了，还要抬眼看他，是个不服输不信邪的表情。他的眼角红得可以。  
游戏别过脸。他自己的脸也好不到哪里去，何况命根还在别人嘴里，想动不敢动，是折磨也是情趣。他深吸一口气，抬起手遮住眼睛：“你用手吧。”  
“算我求你。”  
海马意外的从善如流。  
他知道自己口交技术有多烂。他是在刚才短短几分钟里悟出了一个宇宙真理：这时候顺着他、讨好他，待会儿才有甜头拿。  
他们都不是坐以待毙的类型。游戏又欺到他身上，仰起头去含他颈侧的软肉，力度不如之前坚定。其实全身都在发软。还是没有放弃，要把主动权掌握在自己手里。不甘示弱的人都是这样，倨傲流在血液里，钻心剜骨也消磨不得。海马被逼到沙发靠背，自觉再失一城怕是要输，便拿拇指慢慢研磨他的马眼，另一只手悄悄握住他一边的臀肉，不出意外感觉到那人狠狠一抖。  
赢了。这下是海马占上风，征服欲让快感加速累积。他想要的甜头都在这里。他知道生理反应可以抹杀决斗之王的所有手牌，现在除了外强中干地瞪回来外，王无计可施。他凑到游戏耳边，把深重的呼吸打进耳朵，声音又低又沉。“我的先手。”他说。是在炫耀，又是昭告。第一次总想寻找一种仪式感。他滚烫的嘴唇贴在他的耳垂。而此时游戏全身都在发热，他是没料到海马手段这么多，只用手都能让他射出来。抚摸、揉搓、再收紧，阴囊也不放过，除了这些竟然还有许多小动作，亲亲他的肩膀，嗅嗅他的锁骨，舌尖浅浅探过Chocker下的皮肤，那么痒，简直要被玩到死了。有种说法叫生往死还，海马能让他在生死之间徘徊得几乎找不到自己。这是几近完美的一次手淫，爽到他脚趾头都蜷起来，明明没用过后面，后穴也开始隐隐地在抽。这种时候谁还有力气去计较谁上谁下。游戏在心里大呼上当，因为不知什么时候，海马已经把手指送进去了，他下意识绞紧身后，不出所料收到海马一声冷哼。  
——接着那根探进来的手指就触到了一个要命的地方。一屈一伸一按，他头脑一片空白。  
真的，他从哪里学来的这些。  
这一套做下来海马也早就硬得不行。他们都不用脱衣服，默认不坦诚相见的性爱更让人兴奋。第一次是背入，游戏把头埋在一个靠垫里，夹他夹得很紧。海马的老二对他而言偏大，前戏做得多完备都抵消不了被异物侵入的痛楚。而海马插进去就有点绷不住，包裹他的是从未体验过的一种湿和热，缠绵至极到隐隐作痛，极乐天堂不过如此。因为对象是他就更加令人惊喜。情欲里男人都用鸡巴思考，多想就这么不分青红皂白地干他。可是不行，疼痛是相互的伤害是纵深的，为了他们下半身（生）的性福生活，该循规蹈矩的还是要恪守规则。他握着他偏窄的胯骨要他放松。游戏湿漉漉地瞥他一眼，让他先等等。等就等。海马抬起他的屁股，可以把他们交合的地方一览无余，又不忘照顾照顾他的阴茎，竟有了两三分体贴的意味。耐心成了做爱的关键。他开始动的时候游戏发出一声短促的呜咽，也知道丢人，立马把脸藏进枕头里。海马试着缓缓地挺腰，游戏没有再抵抗。  
他从后面一点点撞进去，感受到游戏不再那么紧张，也渐渐不再压抑，过一会儿就现毕原形，做起爱近乎凶狠，要掠夺和占有，更要让他刻骨铭心。游戏几乎支撑不住，半跪着大腿打着闪。起先说他并不瘦削，是要看用谁作参考。他在海马这里抖得像只受惊的幼狮，细瘦肢体抵挡不住情欲风暴。他后面湿成一片，快感引着灵魂升天，身体却在往下掉，靠海马捞着他。下面有万丈深渊，掉下去就万劫不复了。摇摇欲坠的多可怕。可是也爽，海马越插越深、越插越快，被他像这样摇摇欲坠地干一会儿就要飞起来，除了有头无尾的呻吟什么都讲不完整。他不自觉地迎合上他，但接着就不行了，山雨欲来风满楼，很快抽送不再有节奏可言，粗暴地进进出出，凸显人类原始本能，顶得他难以自制，觉得自己被逼到穷途末路，濒死一样喘息，大腿几乎在痉挛。是不是天下所有性爱都这么激烈。他下面硬得厉害，但他连自己都抓不住，更无暇去兼顾。  
这时，背后的人朝他俯下身来，热源和他无限接近。他听见海马压在喉咙里的声音，心里一动，当即就感觉自己要射了。这怎么行，怎么可以这么快就缴械。那看来好歹还有一线理智，理智里藏有姗姗来迟的羞耻心，是倨傲在作祟。呻吟也是噎在枕头里的，很克制很短促，听起来像海螺里小小声的啜泣。  
他以为无人知晓，海马却听得到，海螺统统被他采拮，很宝贝地收藏在心。他难以察觉地笑一声，“怎么不叫出来。”  
“搭……啊……搭档的房间在隔壁……嗯……会被听到。”  
“听到又怎样？”他想听他叫出来。  
“你……哈……”  
“我怎么了。”  
“你……妈的……你先停一下！”  
海马果真就停了，停了不说，还把那玩意儿缓缓从游戏身体里退出来，湿润粘稠的水声被放大无数倍。是故意而为之的。这人报复心不是一般的重。游戏精疲力尽地跌下去，侧躺着难耐，后面还记得海马那东西留在里面的感觉，顿时有点后悔叫停。但难耐是他要的，总不能马上就丢回去。海马倒是一副游刃有余的样子，下面还很精神、站得生机勃勃。他问他怎么了。  
游戏抬眼看他，累到懒得张嘴。射精感稍褪，他抓住海面上一块浮板。他想说你明明知道这不是一段正常关系。不正常，不宜公开，不宜深究和考量。不应该是我们现在的样子，所以更不应该为众人所知。事到如今了才想起来纠结，看来早先是真的精虫上脑，只想上他，或者被他上。他找回一丝理智，问海马你觉得我们这样，算什么。

……tbc


End file.
